List of OSTs released in Korea in 2009
List of drama Original Soundtracks released in Korea in 2009. December ;Dec-28 File:Queen Seon Deok Special OST Part 2.jpg|Queen Seon Deok Special OST Part 2 ;Dec-17 File:WillSnowXMASOST.jpg|Will it Snow for Christmas? OST ;Dec-10 File:IRIS OST Part 7.jpg|IRIS OST Part 7 ;Dec-08 File:I Can't Stop OST Part 2.jpg|I Can't Stop OST Part 2 File:IRIS OST Part 6.jpg|IRIS OST Part 6 ;Dec-03 File:IRIS OST Part 5.jpg|IRIS OST Part 5 File:Jung Yak Yong OST.jpg|Jung Yak Yong OST ;Dec-02 File:You're Beautiful OST Special.jpg|You're Beautiful OST Special File:Hero (MBC) OST.jpg|Hero OST ;Dec-02 File:I Can't Stop OST - Memory.jpg|I Can't Stop OST - Memory November ;Nov-27 File:Assorted Gems OST Part 2.jpg|Assorted Gems OST Part 2 ;Nov-26 File:SmileYouOST.jpg|Smile, You OST ;Nov-25 File:Queen Seon Deok Special OST.jpg|Queen Seon Deok Special OST ;Nov-19 File:Boys Before Flowers OST (Luxury Edition).jpg|Boys Over Flowers OST (Luxury Edition) File:You're Beautiful OST Part 2.jpg|You're Beautiful OST Part 2 File:Creating Destiny OST.jpg|Creating Destiny OST ;Nov-18 File:Invincible Lee Pyung Kang OST.jpg|Invincible Lee Pyung Kang OST File:Mrs. Town OST Part 2.jpg|Mrs. Town OST ;Nov-17 File:High Kick Through the Roof OST Part 1.jpg|High Kick Through the Roof OST Part 1 File:IRIS OST.jpg|IRIS OST ;Nov-16 File:I Can't Stop OST Part 1.jpg|I Can't Stop OST Part 1 File:Invincible Lee Pyung Kang OST Part 3.jpg|Invincible Lee Pyung Kang OST Part 3 ;Nov-13 File:Hot Blood OST.jpg|Hot Blood OST File:Soul Special OST.jpg|Soul Special OST ;Nov-11 File:IRIS OST Part 4.jpg|IRIS OST Part 4 ;Nov-09 File:Invincible Lee Pyung Kang OST Part 2.jpg|Invincible Lee Pyung Kang OST Part 2 ;Nov-04 File:IRIS OST Part 3.jpg|IRIS OST Part 3 ;Nov-03 File:Temptation of an Angel OST.jpg|Temptation of an Angel OST File:Love, Oh My Love.jpg|Love, Oh My Love ;Nov-02 File:Everybody Cha Cha Cha OST (Deluxe Edition).jpg|Everybody Cha Cha Cha OST (Deluxe Edition) File:Invincible Lee Pyung Kang OST Part 1.jpg|Invincible Lee Pyung Kang OST Part 1 October ;Oct-30 File:Loving You a Thousand Times OST Part 2.jpg|Loving You a Thousand Times OST Part 2 ;Oct-29 File:Three Brothers OST.jpg|Three Brothers OST ;Oct-28 File:Smile, You OST.jpg|Smile, You OST ;Oct-21 File:Assorted Gems OST Part 1.jpg|Assorted Gems OST Part 1 File:IRIS OST Part 2.jpg|IRIS OST Part 2 ;Oct-19 File:Soul Special OST Part 2.jpg|Soul Special OST Part 2 ;Oct-14 File:You're Beautiful OST Part 1.jpg|You're Beautiful OST Part 1 ;Oct-13 File:The Queen Returns OST.jpg|The Queen Returns OST File:IRIS OST Part 1.jpg|IRIS OST Part 1 ;Oct-06 File:Everybody Cha Cha Cha OST.jpg|Everybody Cha Cha Cha OST File:Loving You a Thousand Times OST Part 1.jpg|Loving You a Thousand Times OST Part 1 ;Oct-01 File:Tutta family.jpg|Raw Family Tutta Family OST September ;Sep-23 File:Heading to the Ground OST.jpg|Heading to the Ground OST ;Sep-22 File:Soul Special OST Part 1.jpg|Soul Special OST Part 1 ;Sep-15 File:The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House OST.jpg|I Believe in Love (The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House Theme Song) ;Sep-14 File:Queen Seon Deok OST.jpg|Queen Seon Deok OST ;Sep-09 File:Take Care of the Young Lady OST 1.5.jpg|Take Care of the Young Lady OST 1.5 ;Sep-07 File:Chulwon.jpg|떴다! 철원 오대쌀 OST August ;Aug-31 File:Tempted Again OST.jpg|Tempted Again OST ;Aug-28 File:Swallow the Sun OST (Special Album).jpg|Swallow the Sun OST (Special Album) File:Style OST.jpg|Style OST ;Aug-20 File:Swallow the Sun OST.jpg|Swallow the Sun OST ;Aug-19 File:Take Care of the Young Lady OST.jpg|Take Care of the Young Lady OST ;Aug-13 File:Triple OST.jpg|Triple OST File:Swallow the Sun OST 2.jpg|Swallow the Sun OST 2 July ;Jul-31 File:Dream (SBS) OST.jpg|Dream OST ;Jul-24 File:Two Wives OST.jpg|Two Wives OST ;Jul-23 File:Swallow the Sun OST 1.jpg|Swallow the Sun OST 1 ;Jul-22 File:Give Me Food OST.jpg|Give Me Food OST ;Jul-21 File:Picture.jpg|Eve's Temptation OST 'Angel' ;Jul-14 File:Fight (tvN) OST 07.14.09.jpg|Fight OST ;Jul-09 File:Friend, Our Legend OST.jpg|Friend, Our Legend OST ;Jul-02 File:Friend, Our Legend OST 7.02.09.jpg|Friend, Our Legend OST ;Jul-01 File:Triple OST.jpg|Triple OST File:Partner OST.jpg|Partner OST June ;Jun-29 File:Soul OST Yangpa.jpg|Soul OST ;Jun-26 File:The Man Who Can't Get Married OST.jpg|The Man Who Can't Get Married OST ;Jun-19 File:Triple OST 6.19.09.jpg|Triple OST ;Jun-15 File:BrilliantOST.jpg|Shining Inheritance OST Part 2 ;Jun-10 File:The Man Who Can't Get Married OST 6.10.09.jpg|The Man Who Can't Get Married OST ;Jun-02 File:2009 Alien Baseball Team OST.jpg|2009 Alien Baseball Team OST May ;May-25 File:Ja Myung Go OST.jpg|Ja Myung Go OST File:Dream Box.jpg|Dream Box ;May-21 File:Ja Myung Go OST - Love is Not a Crime.jpg|Ja Myung Go OST - Love is Not a Crime ;May-20 File:Knockin' On My Heart.jpg|Knockin' On My Heart ;May-19 File:F4 Vol 2 Special Edition.jpg|Boys Over Flowers OST F4 Vol.2 Special Edition ;May-15 File:The Road Home OST.jpg|The Road Home OST ;May-14 File:The Accidental Couple OST.jpg|The Accidental Couple OST ;May-12 File:Cityhallost.jpg|City Hall OST ;May-11 File:The Tale of Janghwa and Hongryeon OST.jpg|The Tale of Janghwa and Hongryeon OST ;May-06 File:The Accidental Couple OST 5.06.09.jpg|The Accidental Couple OST ;May-01 File:Shining Inheritance OST.jpg|Shining Inheritance OST April ;Apr-30 File:The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House OST.jpg|The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House OST File:The Accidental Couple OST 4.30.09.jpg|The Accidental Couple OST ;Apr-29 File:A Man's Story OST.jpg|A Man's Story OST ;Apr-28 File:Queen of Housewives OST 4.28.09.jpg|Queen of Housewives OST ;Apr-28 File:F4SPECIAL.jpg|Boys Over Flowers OST F4 Special Edition ;Apr-23 File:Temptation of Wife OST Best & Remix.jpg|Temptation of Wife OST Best & Remix ;Apr-21 File:Romance Zero OST.jpg|Romance Zero OST ;Apr-20 File:Cinderella Man OST - Shin Seung Hoon.jpg|Cinderella Man OST ;Apr-17 File:Can Anyone Love OST.jpg|Can Anyone Love? OST ;Apr-15 File:Queen of Housewives OST Repackage.jpg|Queen of Housewives OST Repackage File:Cinderella Man OST - Shin Seung Hoon.jpg|Cinderella Man OST - Shin Seung Hoon ;Apr-14 File:Temptation of Wife OST Remix.jpg|Temptation of Wife OST Remix File:Her Style OST.jpg|Her Style OST ;Apr-08 File:Cinderella Man OST - Ok Joo Hyun.jpg|Cinderella Man OST - Ok Joo Hyun ;Apr-01 File:The Return of Iljimae OST Score Edition.jpg|The Return of Iljimae OST Score Edition March ;Mar-24 File:Queen of Housewives OST.jpg|Queen of Housewives OST ;Mar-17 File:BOFOST2.jpg|Boys Over Flowers OST Part 2 ;Mar-04 File:Empress Chun Chu OST.jpg|Empress Chun Chu OST February ;Feb-27 File:Temptation of Wife OST Special.jpg|Temptation of Wife OST Special ;Feb-24 File:Sweet Dream.jpg|Sweet Dream ;Feb-23 File:Family's Honor OST Vol 2.jpg|Family's Honor OST Part 2 ;Feb-18 File:Hateful but Once Again OST.jpg|Hateful but Once Again OST ;Feb-02 File:Temptation of Wife OST.jpg|Temptation of Wife OST ;Feb-01 File:Golden Era of Daughter in Law OST.jpg|Golden Era of Daughter in Law OST January ;Jan-30 File:Seoul Warrior Story OST.jpg|Seoul Warrior Story OST ;Jan-28 File:The Return of Iljimae OST.jpg|The Return of Iljimae OST ;Jan-28 File:I Was Happy.jpg|I Was Happy ;Jan-28 File:BOFOST.jpg|Boys Over Flowers OST ;Jan-09 File:Dragon Fighter.jpg|Dragon Fighter ;Jan-08 File:Nothing Better.jpg|Nothing Better ;Jan-07 File:Star's Lover OST Full Ver.jpg|Star's Lover OST (Full Ver.) ;Jan-05 File:Terroir OST.jpg|Terroir OST Category:Lists *List of OSTs released in Korea in 2009